ukcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strip Magazine
Strip Magazine is a comic anthology published by Print Media Productions. The first issue went on sale in November 2011 but its initial planned monthly publication proved erratic, hampered by distributuion problems owing to its printing in Bosnia that took time to resolve. The comic was conceived by Bosnian publisher Ivo Milicevic as a UK extension of his Strip Magazin brand. As a child, he had read British adventure comics in his native Bosnia, and was surprised to find out that the genre had almost died since then."Intro", Strip Magazine issue 1, p. 3 John Freeman was assigned the duty of editing the magazine in February 2010. The strips in the first volume of the magazine are a mixture of old and new work from across the world. As well as UK contributions, some of the original features were co-created by US talent. The comic also ran reprints of material originally created for the continental European market such as "Cosmic Patrol", a single-page superhero parody created in 1997 by Mauricet and Jean-Louis Janssens,http://starbacks.ca/SoHo/3067/comics.html and "Bogey-Man Bob", an English translation of "De Vloek van Bangebroek" by Dutch cartoonist Gerard Leever.http://www.oktoknopie.nl/pagina43.html Issue 6 was faced with a number of delays; eventually, its print edition was folded into issue 5 to form a single bumper volume labelled "No. 5/6" (the digital editions of each issue were released separately). Issue 7 was a Christmas edition which was not numbered on the cover. A Christmas issue, Issue 7 was published in December 2012, the last instalment of the first volume. A second, renumbered volume began in April 2013, released in selected high street newsagents, UK comic shops and through iTunes for Apple's iPad. This has continued the tradition of mixing original British work with continental reprints, such as material from Kim W. Andersson's Scandinavian comic Love Hurts. Features Volume 1 * "Cosmic Patrol" by Mauricet and Jean-Louis Janssens (1-7) * "Black Ops Extreme" by John Freeman and PJ Holden (1-5/6) * "Recovery Incorporated" by Mike Penick and Dean Deckard (1-2) * "Warpaint" by Phil Hester and John McCrea (1-7) * "Hook Jaw" by Pat Mills, Ken Armstrong and Ramon Sole; remastered reprints from Action (1-5/6) * "Age of Heroes" by James Hudnall and John Ridgway (1-5/6) * "Autospy & Ape" by John Freeman and Jon Rushby (1-2) * Strip Challenge - readers' submissions (1-7) * "Iron Moon: On Her Majesty's Hush-Hush Service" by Stephen Walsh and Keith Page (1) * "Cold Hard Facts" by Matt Cossin and R.A. Jones; reprinted from Metal Hurlant (2) * "The Devil's Heritage" by Jerome Felix and Paul Gastine (3-5/6) * "Bogey-Man Bob" by Gerard Leever (3-7) * "Shimon of Samaria: Trouble in Judea" by Fred LeBerre and Michael Rouge (4-5/6) * "Dredger" by Pat Mills, Gerry Finley-Day and Horacio Altuna; remastered reprint from Action (7) * "Denizens" by Miki Horvatic and Maxim Simic (7) * "The Impenetrable Fortress" by Moebius (7) * "Kamikaze" by Miki Horvatic and Esad T. Ribic (7) * "Dan Barton of Space Command" by John Freeman and Andrew Chiu (7) * "A Thief's Christmas" by Miki Horvatic and Maxim Simic (7) * "Thracius the Seeker" by James Hudnall and Mark Vigouroux (7) Volume 2 * "Cosmic Patrol" by Mauricet and Jean-Louis Janssens (1 onwards) * "King Cobra" by John Freeman and Wamberto Nicomedes (1 onwards) * "Black Ops Extreme" by Richmond Clements and Stephen Downey (1 onwards) * "Crucible" by John Freeman and Smuzz (1 onwards) * "Black Dragon" by Richmond Clements and Nick Dyer (1 onwards) * "Denizens" by Miki Horvatic and Maxim Simic (1 onwards) * "Warpaint" by Phil Hester and John McCrea (1 onwards) * "Bogey-Man Bob" by Gerard Leever (1 onwards) * "Love Hurts no.12" by Kim Warlock Andersson; reprinted from Love Hurts (2) References External links * Official web site* * Official blog* Category:Anthologies Category:Monthly Category:Adventure Category:Print Media Productions titles Category:Comics launched in 2011